Himitsu Tenshi
by HiHimitsuChibiHana
Summary: Kagerou Une histoire histoire douloureuse qui nous est conter pas l'un des mambres, dont la vie fue enjolivée grâce à Sa rencontre


**Auteur :** Himitsu Chibi Hana

**Titre :** _Himitsu tenshi_

**Genre : **Shonen-ai;OS

**Bases :** Kagerou

**Pairing :** Il apparaîtra des le début, mais je ne le vous dit pas. Préfère garder la surprise... _¤lalala...je suis une fleur¤_

**Disclairmeur :** Tout les gens qui entourent mon jeune couples sont moi, mais ils sont inintéressant…Contrairement à mon couple, qui ne m'appartient malheureusement pas

**Mot de l'auteur :** , Comme toujours, les idées de fic à la con viennent toujours au moment où on s'y attend le moins. Là, je regardait le début de « Les vauriens » (je crois que c'est ça) Un complexe uniquement masculin, comment voulez vous ne pas avoir d'idées yaoi ??

_**Himitsu Tenshi.**_

Comme tous les matins, je me retrouve seul dans la grande cour… les feuilles tombes les une après les autres de tous ces arbres mort… Elles tombent lentement, avant de périr sur le sol blanc. C'est alors que je t'ai vu, accompagné d'un surveillant. Tu marches à pas lents, le menton baissé, les larmes aux yeux tu avances….Ta main serrée dans la sienne. Je ne détache pas mon regard de toi, je te suis, sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce que tu disparaisses enfin… Es-tu une illusion ? N'ai-je pas rêvé à force de rester prisonnier ici ? Ne me suis-je pas laisser emporter par un moment de solitude ? Je ne sais pas, mais j'aimerais que tu existes.

La nuit est tombée plus vite que d'habitude aujourd'hui…Je suis là, assis sur mon lit, à regarder la lune à travers la fenêtre. Combien de fois ai-je espéré te croiser ? Combien de fois aurais-je voulut que l'on se rencontre ? Je ne sais pas…Mais je n'en dort pas…tu paraissait trop triste pour être un rêve…

La chambre est déserte, comme chaque matin après le déjeuner, tout les autres sont parti travailler…Tous les autres sont partis souffrir. Et quand j'aurais fini, ce sera mon tour… Mais un bruit attire mon attention. Comme des chaussures qui claquent sur le sol, puis, un grincement…Je me retourne et lâche le seau d'eau, qui se vide sur le sol de la chambre. Tu es là, devant moi…Une grande valise noire à la main, ton doux regard posé sur moi. Lentement, je m'avance vers toi, marchant dans le liquide mousseux qui s'étend sur le sol. Je suis à présent en face de toi…si beau, si triste…Je tends la main vers ton visage, mais j'ai peur de te toucher…J'ai peur que l'illusion de ton être s'efface. Mais c'est toi…C'est toi qui poses la joue sur ma main tremblante. Ta peau si douce, si froide caresse mes doigts blancs. Tu restes un long moment comme ça, la joue posée dans ma main, à me regarder, de fines larmes dévalant tes joues. Rien ne peut briser ce moment si magique, si délicieux…Sauf peut-être la violente réalité. Des cris, des pleurs…Leur pleurs, et les tiens. Tu ferme les yeux et souffre en silence…Ce n'est pas toi aujourd'hui…Mais tu sais, je sais que se sera demain…Mes mains viennent alors caresser ta nuque avant que je te serre dans mes bras. C'est alors qu'une voix rude et agressive retentit.

-Qu'est ce qui se passer là dedans ! Regardez moi ce chantier ! Et vous, comment ce fait-il que vous ne vous êtes pas encore installé ? Dépêchez vous de poser vos affaires sur le lit !

-C'est ma faute Monsieur… C'est moi qui…

Je n'eu pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il m'a giflé… Le regard que le surveillant me lance, je le connais par cœur. Je baisse alors les yeux et m'agenouille, lui tournant le dos… Attendant de recevoir la correction qui m'est due. Comme à son habitude, il me met torse nu, avant de faire claquer la langue de cuir de son fouet sur ma peau meurtrie…Et comme d'habitude, je ne peux contenir mes cris de douleur, devant ton visage terrorisé, ruisselant de larmes. Une fois après m'avoir rossé, le surveillant n'ajoute pas un mot et s'en va. Je lève les yeux vers toi et murmure doucement à tes oreilles, alors que tu t'accroupis, m'enlaçant doucement :

-…Non…il ne faut pas que tu pleures…C'est chaque jour comme ça, c'est toujours comme ça…

Mais j'ai beau te rassurer, te calmer…Tes larmes continuent à s'enfuir. Tu passes lentement tes doigts sur mes plaies ensanglantées, couvrant ta main blanche de liquide rouge et enfouissant ton visage au creux de mon épaule. Je n'ai pas compté combien de secondes se sont écoulées pendant que tu me serrais dans tes bras…mais j'aurais aimé que ce soit l'éternité.

Dans les douches, tu restes à mes côtés, passant et repassant l'eau froide sur mes blessures. Je sens tes mains caresser ma peau, je n'ose rien dire. Je saisit tes mains et les croises sur mon torse.

-Il ne faut plus que tu pleures… Je, je suis ici depuis l'âge de 8 ans…Alors j'ai l'habitude.

-…

-Et puis…C'est toujours comme ça…

Tu poses ton front sur ma nuque, je sens tes larmes couler le long de mon dos. Je me retourne et t'enlace tendrement, blottissant ton visage contre mon torse. Je te berce, doucement, fredonnant à tes oreilles une douce mélodie. Puis, je pose mes lèvres sur ton front, avant de saisir ton visage entre mes mains glacées.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ??

-… …Kazu…

Un sourire caresse mes lèvres avant que je souffle mon nom à ton oreille. Puis, nous nous dirigeons vers la cours, où tous les élèves attendent craintivement les ordres des surveillants. Sans un bruit, nous nous asseyons avec eux, avant que les groupes de travail soient formés. Comme je m'y attendais, tu es appeler le premier. Tu te lèves et avances lentement vers l'homme en blouse noir. Je le regarde s'éloigner avec une peur qui me noue la gorge. La porte de la charbonnerie s'ouvre, sans que personne ne dise un mot… Puis, une forte respiration, avant un hurlement d'effroi… Un hurlement qui me glaçât le sang, avant que j'enfonce mon visage dans mes mains. Puis, tu reviens, marchant d'un pas rapide, avant de te jeter dans mes bras. Tes doigts fins s'enfoncent dans mes vêtements, tu enfouis ton visage au creux de mon cou, pleurant à chaudes larmes…Pleurant comme jamais personne n'avait pleuré.

-C'est bon…C'est bon ça va aller… ça va aller ne t'inquiète pas.

Je sentais ton souffle glacé sur ma peau…Je sentais ton corps trembler dans mes bras.

Dans la nuit…Je ne parviens pas à dormir. Malgré le rideau qui sépare nos deux lits, je te sens souffrir… je te sens trembler. Cela fait un mois que c'est comme ça…un mois que tu es comme ça…un mois que je pleure chaque soir.

-…Ka…Kazu ? Kazu tu m'entends ?

Je tire lentement le rideau, et te vois, enfoui sous les couvertures, laissant seulement ta main pendre dans le vide. Je m'agenouille après du lit et la saisit doucement, avant de porte tes doigts près de mes lèvres. Tes doigts se resserrent autours des miens, je tire doucement la couverture afin de te voir enfin. Je m'assoie près de toi et pose ta tête sur mes genoux, caressant tes « boucles » brunes, les faisant glisser entre mes doigts :

-… Ke-san…

-Chut, c'est fini, je suis là…

Je reste un moment, assis sur le lit, à passer inlassablement ma main sur ton visage, effaçant tes larmes du bout des doigts. Puis, je m'allonge à tes côtés, serrant ton corps à travers les draps.

-Kazu-chan…

-…Reste avec moi… s'il te plaît…

Après un long moment de silence, je me dénude et me glisse sous les draps, serrant ton corps si frêle. C'est alors que mes doigts caresse cette marque imposée sur ton corps. Je demande alors à la regarder….Tu me la montres, elle est posée près de ton épaule gauche, encore brûlante de douleur.

-Et toi ?

A la lueur d'une allumette, je lui montre ma cicatrice, invisibles derrière toutes ces marques de coup. Tu passes craintivement le bout des doigts sur mon torse scarifié par le fouet…

-Ca fait 10 ans que ça dur… J'ai quelques petits problèmes, alors ils me confient à des taches moins difficiles…Mais ça ne les empêche pas de s'en donner à cœur joie…

Tu caresses doucement ma joue du dos de la main avant que je te serre contre moi, sentant la chaleur de ton corps contre le mien. Nous nous endormons ainsi, serrés, dans la noirceur de la nuit cruelle.

Comme à chaque fois que nous mangeons, aucune parole ne doit être échangée. Nous sommes, comme à chaque fois, l'un à côté de l'autre. Ta main dans la mienne, je caresse ta peau, amoureusement, doucement… avant d'entrelacer tes doigts. Profitant de l'absence du surveillant, tu poses ta tête sur mon épaule, posant un long soupir. Tes mèches brunes caressent mon cou dénudé…C'est alors qu'un des élèves se manifeste, faisant revenir le surveillant.

-Bien, messieurs…

L'homme dépose au sol son bâton de bois avant de nous mettre torse nu et de nous faire agenouiller dessus.

-Les mains sur la tête…

Installés côte à côte, nous sommes enfin près à offrir nôtre corps. J'entent la lanière du fouet claquer sur ton dos, puis je la sent claquer sur le mien…Même si ce n'est pas la première fois que tu fait punir, je n'arrive toujours pas à ne pas pleurer en entendant tes cris de douleur…Kazu…Pendant près d'une minute, sous les sourires moqueurs de nos camarades, toi et moi nous faisons battre…Ce n'est qu'après avoir fait couler le sang sur notre peau brillante que le surveillant s'arrête, avant de envoyer dehors…au piquet.

Attachés dos à dos, assis l'un près de l'autre, nous attendant que le temps passe, alors que les autre viennent nous rire au nez. Je saisit tes mains et noue mes doigts au tiens, avant de…sans que je saches pourquoi, sans que je puisse m'en empêcher…Pleurer...

-…Ke-san ?

-Je te demandes pardon…Je, je sais portant ce que cela coûte…Mais je…

-… Je… …

Nous nous sommes tus pendant quelques minutes. Mais a présent, je ne peut plus me mentir…Ni a moi, ni aux autres…mais surtout pas à toi. Je ne peux plus te le cacher, car cela devient de plus en plus évident. Je croyais que c'était juste un sentiment de passage…mais c'est impossible. J'ai, à chaque seconde, envie d'être à tes côtés, pour te serrer dans mes bras, pour te dire que tout va bien…

-Kazu je…

-…

- soupir…Je, je ne peux plus…je ne peux plus garder ça pour moi…Je, c'est trop difficile.

-Ke-san…

-…Je…J'avais jamais ressentis ça avant… pendant tout ce temps, j'ai essayé de savoir ce que c'était ce sentiment… Pendant toutes ces années passées près de toi, jour et nuit je me demandais si c'était vraiment ça…

Je laisse mes quelques larmes couler le long de mon visage. Un sanglot barre ma gorge... je n'arrive plus à parler. C'est les larmes aux yeux, et la voix tremblant que je glisse à ton oreille cette phrase qui est si dure à prononcer.

-… …Watashi no aishiteru…

-…

-… Himitsu tenshi no…

Un long moment de silence s'installe entre nous…il dure jusqu'à ce que le surveillant vienne enfin nous détacher. Tu me prend la main, mais tu baisses la tête…Je ne sais pas si tu pleures ou si tu es heureux. Mais je sens ta main trembler dans la mienne.

Cette nuit là... c'est toi qui es venu me voir. Tu t'es glissé sous les draps, à mes côtés, enlaçant ma taille nue, posant tes lèvres sur mes épaules meurtries, passant ta main dans mes cheveux.

-Je t'en prie pardonne moi…Kazu pardonne moi…

-…non…C'est moi qui te demande pardon.

-...

-Chaque fois. ...chaque fois que je faisais quelque chose, tu insistais pour être rossé à ma place…Tu finissais toujours par partager mes souffrances.

-…

-Dire que j'ai été aveugle à un appel aussi évident…

-Je t'aime Kazu…Je t'aime tellement…

Tu poses doucement tes lèvres sur ma joue, me serrant d'avantage contre toi. Nous restons un moment silencieux, alors que mon cœur bat à tout rompre et que de perpétuelles larmes dévalent mes joues. Puis, c'est de ta voix chaude et douce que tu me le susurres à l'oreille, me faisant presque rater un battement.

-…Watashi no aishiteru…Daisuke…

Je ne peux maintenant plus empêcher les larmes de couler…Après 4 ans passé avec lui, après 4 ans de secrets…Je ne peut plus contenir mes larmes tant mon bonheur est grand…

_Rien n'a plus d'importance maintenant…Je pourrais mourir à tout moment, un nombre infini de personne pourrait perdre la vie, je m'en fiche…Tu m'aimes, et c'est ce qui maintenant importe le plus…_

_Kazu…_

_Le monde peux tourner à l'envers, je m'en fiche…Je veux juste que tu restes avec moi jusqu'à ce que je meurs…Je t'aime…_

Je me retourne doucement pour saisir ton visage, pour contempler tes larmes et pour enfin…goûter tes lèvre fines et pulpeuses, si douces, si chaudes…Un baiser auquel je ne croyait plus...Un baiser qui me donne envie de vivre et de mourir à la fois...Nous rompons ce premier et timide baiser pour nous embrasser plus ardemment encore, faisant danser nos langues désireuses d'encore plus de délices…d'encore plus de secrets… Puis, tu t'allonges sur moi caressant du bout des ongles mes tétons, avant de susurrer à mon oreille, de ta haletante et sensuelle voix.

-…Daisuke… ... je t'en prie…

Sans un mot, je colle mes lèvres humides aux tiennes…puis, dans les secrets de la nuit, nous enveloppons nos corps nus de douceur, d'amour et de larmes. J'entends ton cœur, ton corps et ton âme pleurer, hurler…Je t'aime…Je t'aime infiniment…

_Le bonheur de ressentir la chaleur de ton corps…_

Je t'aime…Kazu je t'aime…

_Le bonheur de voir ta silhouette cassée se découper dans l'obscurité…_

… …Daisuke… …

_Le bonheur de nos corps enfin unis…_

_Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement._

_Cette nuit où j'ai pleuré... cette nuit où je t'ai aimé... cette nuit où nous nous sommes rencontrés…_

_Je ne l'oublierais jamais, elle restera inscrite en moi telle une brûlure indélébile…_

_Elle restera le plus bel instant de ma vie…Car j'ai enfin pu goûter au bonheur…Je t'aime…_

-Daisuke…

-…

-Promet moi de ne jamais m'abandonner…

-…Je t'aimerais jusqu'au bout….Tenshi no…

Encore des larmes,

encore des caresses

et des baisers…

Puis,

dans l'obscurité…

_Ton sourire…_

_**Owari**_


End file.
